In Shades of Black and White
by Wrayth-Pariah
Summary: Silver was an average trainer ith an undying loyalty to her pokemon friends and partners. Until one night, after a particularly rough day, she was turned into an Eevee. Luckily she meets N. A trainer who luckily understands her. Now she must partner up with him, learn how to be an Eevee, and figure out the mystery of her suddden Transformation.


**Chapter 1:** _Transformation_

This could not be happening. It just couldn't. Silver eyes quickly shifted from her surroundings to the puddle she had looked at earlier before panic had gripped her. Maybe... Just maybe one more look. Maybe this wasn't real. This was all in her head. It was a simple mental breakdown from the physical exhaustion of her hike up the mountains. There was no way something like this had ever happened.

With a slight stumble, she pulled herself to all four feet; 'or were they paws?' and crept over to to the slightly reflective surface. The water was clear; the light wasn't dimmed enough for a perfect reflection but what she saw confirmed her fears. She had, indeed, become an eevee. She was fluffy and brown like an average eevee; all except for her eyes, the silver color darkened and outlined with large tears. It hurt to look at her self. She had thought these creatures adorable, but that was when she was human. Now, she despised how short she was and how much more effort it took to walk since all four legs needed to move at once.

"I'm Human!" she screamed at the reflection, startling a few pidoves and sending them scattering into the trees where she could hear them laughing and making 'not all the flowers are in her garden' jokes. She was sane. She was just suffering some stress related mental breakdown right now brought on by the sudden change from human to pokemon overnight. But now her thoughts drifted from her problem to trying to solve it. Maybe backtracking was in order. With a swish of her fluffy tail, she lept away from the water to scurry over to the old shrine she had woken up in.

Her bag was still there but there was no sign of her ever laying a sleeping bag out. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't thought to that night. She had sat down and fell asleep right there, leaning against the wall. As she placed her furry butt in the same spot she looked out through the open doorless arch that acted as the entrance. The day had been long and she had been worn out from running from a horde of irritated Sawsbuck. Apparently a trainer had caught several of their offspring and they were understandably mad. But she hadn't done it. They still chased her for a mile or two before she had found this shrine. The angered pokemon had immediately stopped at the edge of the woods, not daring to tread on the clear grass around the building. It had begun to pour a few minutes into the chase so she thought to take shelter in the small house like structure and had even placed an apple as offerings to whatever god 'lived' here. Only, they must not have liked the offering.

"They didn't even take it..." she grumbled as she walked over to the little alter. The fruit was still sitting there undisturbed. She would have knocked it off in a fit if it weren't for the fact that she felt like someone, or something, would get pissed if she did. So with a huff, she grabbed the shoulder of her bag between her teeth and pulled. She had seen a hole in a tree she could hide her stuff in until she found a way back. Only thing was, she was worried about her pokemon... Her Serperior, Zebstrika, Arcanine and Sableye would be stuck there for days or even weeks. As she found the tree, she dropped the strap, snagged the zipper and, with a little effort, managed to open it. Digging she found her pokeballs, and the collar she had picked up for her mother's pet purloin. It was a gaudy little thing but nessesary for now. She usually wore her pokeballs around her neck on a necklace so she managed to pass an hour or two wrapping the cord around the collar and tying it tight with Sableye's help, adding her pokedex as an afterthought. If she was gonna take these guys to the nearest pokecenter to be looked after, she would need it or they might just be released on her. She had tried releasing them before but they chose to stay and even pinned her to the floor until she changed her mind.

"Stupid Team Plasma" she grumbled. She had taken the path less traveled to advoid them after all the fuss they started... As she managed to slip the collar over her head, she heard her pokedex chime stating her name and hometown and then going on its usual rant of her pokemon name, type, abilities and even her gender. She grumbled and tapped her Zebstrika's pokeball, releasing the pokemon who towered over her in her current form. It snorted and shook it's self, happy to be free only to notice the lack of a certain trainer.

"Blitz! I'm down here!" she called softly, hoping the tall pokemon wouldn't ignore her. The massive beast lowered its gaze to her and immediately sat down. He looked like she had just smacked him over the head with a baseball bat and told him he was dead. He must had recognized her as he waited patiently with stunned yellow/blue eyes. He made a noise like he wanted to speak but just didn't know what to say. So she approached him and lifted a paw to touch his snout as he lowered it to meet her.

"Silver...? It is you... but how? Why? What...?" he was silenced by her tapping his nose with her paw.

"It's me Blitz. I'm not sure how or why this happened. I want to know but I need you're help. I can't carry you with me while I'm like this. I don't want to loose you or have some trainer capture me and take you guys." she stated and pressed her furry face to his lightly fuzzy black and white one. "You guys are why I stayed a trainer. I love you to much to leave you guys out her for days, weeks or even months while I try to solve this 'problem'" Blitz's gaze locked onto hers. He understood. He didn't have to say it for her to understand. They have known eachother for almost two years. They could overcome this together. She would come back for him, Setsuna and the others and they would figure it out together. But she needed some time to figure herself out a bit before they could even try.

"Hop on." Came his soft answer and he lifted himself from the ground with her clinging to his back. Silver's backpack was lifted with ease onto the electic type's back and they rode out back towards town. Silver sat between his shoulder blades with her pokedex open and the map displayed as it gave directions back to Floccesy Town. It was a good 4 hour hike downhill and with Blitz's long legs they covered it less then 3. The looks they recieved as they entered town without a trainer were a mix of confusion, amusement and a few were even glaring as if they should have been locked up. After all, an eevee guiding a pokemon ten times it's size was odd and the fact that a human trainer was absent left more questions. Reaching foward, Silver dug her tiny claws into the blue scarf tied aroung Blitz's neck and tugged, guiding him by hand in the direction of the towns Pokecenter.

Marching foward with his proud stride, Blitz was suddenly blocked off by some of the town's people. They refused them access to the building! With a frown and another tug at the scarf, Silver lead him away to the north edge of town where they entered Pledge Grove. They had only just entered the clearing through the trees when a pair of trainers caught up with them. Looking back at the panting pair, the two Pokemon backed away towards the boulder on the far end and away from the trees.

"I want the Eevee. You don't see them around here to often" The guy stated and the girl huffed. "I wanted the cute one Jeff" she whined at him as he released a Duosion at the same time she released a Pawniard. It was gonna be her first battle as a Pokemon and she really wasn't looking forward to the chance of being caught. Was it even possible? Could she, a human turned pokemon, be caught? Bracing herself, she ordered Blitz to face the opponent and prepare to use Flame Charge.

"Leave those two alone. They are mine." The causal tone of a male voice caught the attention of everyone in the clearing. The boy was tall and a bit lanky, like a swimmer, his tea green hair pulled back and covered by a hat, shadowed eyes of the same color. He met her gaze and she relaxed a bit. Maybe she wouldn't need to fight. But if he thought he was gonna befriend her to catch her, she would scratch that pretty face up real nicely.

"Come here boy." he called and held up his hand. Realizing he was calling her Zebstrika and not her stopped the spark of anger.

"Go to the boy Blitz. But be careful. I'm not risking getting caught" Missing the boy's smile at her she jerked backwards as Blitz bounced on his front legs, and marched smoothly up the lad and neighed, a demand of respect from her friend before letting his muzzle touch the boy's palm. The two trainers gave them a weird look before calling their pokemon back.

"I told you they belonged to someone." the girl whined in a high pitch and 'Jeff' scoffed and left her behind while tossing "Shut up Sam" over his shoulder. Panicking, she hurried off after the guy with a quick apology to Silver's 'rescuer'.

"I'm glad that's over with. I really don't know how I would have handled that right now." Silver leaned foward and rubbed Blitz's soft fur for a second.

"I'm sure you could have handled it" The boy replied and she hummed as an answer. 3, 2, 1, "What the hell!?" She stared up at an amused gaze. "You answered me, didn't you. You answered..." she faded off as he reached out and rubbed her ears. Pleasure filled her but it only took a moment for her senses to return.

"No. How are understanding me? Who are you?" she demanded and his smiled widened into a grin at her temper.

"I can understand you because I have always been able to understand Pokemon. And my name is N. N Harmonia." When she calmed at his introduction he reached forward to pet her head again. Now knowing what he planned to do she reached up and used her tiny paws to grasp his hand.

"No petting. And my name is Silver. I'm a trainer. Or I was until I woke up as an eevee this morning" she replied and his grin faded into confusion.

"It's not possible for people to become Pokemon." he stated and she growled before tugging her pokedex into his view. Opening it she tapped the trainer info button and it brought up her picture, name and trainer details. When the device immediately sensed her Pokemon form nearby though, it began it's usual rant on her species, type, moves, call, gender, colors and evolution forms. She growled and made to snap the case shut to quiet the electric voice when N stopped her. Looking between her and the picture of an eevee on he must have realized her story held some truth as he closed it and sighed.

"You do have the girl's eyes instead of the normal brown like a regualr eevee and your fur color isn't off like it would be if you were a shiny. And you do know how to use the Pokedex and pokeballs on your neck like a human... But humans turing into Pokemon over night is impossible." he explained to her and she growled, wanting to cry and throw a fit. Beneath her, Blitz shifted, sensing her mood swing.

"Silver is a human. Myself and the others can testify for that. We just want to know why she changed and if she can be changed back."

"Yeah! What Blitz said. See I was chased by a bunch of Sawsbuck who wanted their babies back since a trainer caught a bunch of them and I found a shrine to hide in. I left an offring and slept there for the night. I woke up after an odd dream and found I was really short and furry and had four left feet. I just want to go back to being myself and go home with my friends." she whimped the last sentence as she rubbed at her eyes with the backs of her paws. Warmth rubbed her head and ears and after a few sniffles, she calmed enough to meet his gaze.

"I don't know about people becoming pokemon but I know that you do believe that your story is true. I'll help you out. Now you said something about a weird dream?" he asked and she tilted her before the odd memory came back. "Yeah. Someone was calling me. They asked me for help but I couldn't see them or hear the rest of what they were saying." Silver paced along Blitz's back, avoiding the spikey mane and making the larger pokemon complain at her claws tugging at his fur whenever she shifted her weight. To stop her, N lifted into his arms and the Zebstrika sighed in relief. Quickly apologizing, Silver returned him to his pokeball while thanking him for carrying her. Normally that was Pride's job. Pride was her resident Arcanine and the badass of her team.

"Maybe you need to help them to return to normal." N suggested and sighed. "I don't know where to begin. I don't even if this is a person or a pokemon." she groaned and let the boy carry her so she could continue their talk. At his confused look she elaborated. " I can understand pokemon too. I often end up not being able to distinguish the differences between human and pokemon languages. It might have even been a kind of psychic type pokemon." she pondered and he absently scratched at the fur between her shoulders as they re-entered the town. It was getting late and N decided to get a place to spend the night at the pokecenter while they considered her circumstances.

"Maybe I'll dream of them again and I can find out more" They were fishing in an empty barrel for info and she had a feeling it all rested in her sleeping and hopefully having another dream.

"Maybe", he murmured back as the nurse at the desk tiredly gave a small speech about how all pokemon above 2 feet tall were to stay in their balls and any pokemon allowed out should be trained to handle living indoors so they don't destroy anything. Any damages would be paid for by the responsible trainer. Silver let out a distainful sniff at the possiblility that this woman thought she would act uncivilized. N patted her head, chuckling as she shoved away from him and hopped up to his shoulder to advoid being petted again. They were lead to a room only big enough to fit a regular sized bed and a side table. The bed could probably just barely fit two people if they pressed close too each other and the sheets and pillows were a soft faded shade of red and white to match the pokecenter's coloration. There were bigger rooms, but they were normally only used for larger groups or if to many trainers were staying the night. N placed her bag and his next to the bed while she took the opportunity to hop onto the bed and bounced up to sit beside the pillow.

"Normally I would make a fuss about sharing a bed with you but seeing as how I am smaller then usual and a different species entirely, I guess we can make do" she pondered half to herself and half to N as the male pulled out his pajama bottoms and began to undress. She glanced over with the intent to ask him to take off her collar when she found him shirtless and working on his belt. Turning away, she was glad she had fur as it hid her blush. Sure, she had met her share of hot guys but she had never been alone with one who was undressing and getting ready to share a bed with her. And she had been speaking with him for a few hours only to realize just now that he was extremely appealing to her. 'I just had to be a pokemon when I met you didn't I, N' She thought with a bit of resentment at the fact that he could just be helping her out of pity cause he thought that was mentally unstable as a pokemon. If she had been human though, they probably wouldn't have met.

"Why me" she whispered quietly as N sat his hat, menger sponge, and necklace on the side table and her collar quickly followed after he freed her from it. Waiting for N to climb in and make himself comfy, she took up a spot by the wall and stretched out, only glancing up as N pulled some of the blanket over her tiny form and shut off the light. Then the darkness of sleep took her.

* * *

(Ok. That's it til the next chapter. I figured that after playing Mystery Dungeons, why do these human to Pokemon transformations take place in a world only inhabited by pokemon? What if it took place during Pokemon Black 2? So I'm going off of that. I still have yet to figure out why Silver was turned into an Eevee and who did it. SO ideas are welcome. Review as it keeps me writing. Thanks. Til next time!)


End file.
